Sister Dearest
by SRplaya
Summary: Someone from the Boss's past shown up and the Saints were in the middle of it all.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction from me.**

**I am a fan of Saints Row series and I do not own any of it.**

**This story is set from SR2 to SR4, so it'll be a long story.**

**For starters, I apologize for my grammar. If anyone is willing to help me with correcting my grammar let me know. It will be much appreciated.**

**This story will have Romance, Humor, Drama, Action, Adventure.**

**Certain pairings BossXOC, OCXJohnny. **(Boss's OC and Johnny's OC are completely different person.)

**Let me know if I should change the rating to M because of the languages. Lot's of F bombs here, so beware.**

***So I noticed many mistakes since I first posted this chapter and edited them.**

* * *

He couldn't put a finger on which pair was better; that currently hip torn stonewashed boot cut jean, or the dark grey straight cut style that complimented his physique better. And for the top; there's that purple V-neck, simple but good material, and there's that white square neck tank top the mannequin was wearing, but then again, maybe he should go for that sport shirt with tartan plaid pattern.

If he had the money, he would have just taken everything he liked. Hell, he could have just robbed the store! But he's not in the mood for that right now and he hated to admit this, but he kind of like the 'which one's better?' challenge.

"Hey Pierce, which one do you reckon?"

Bringing Pierce along with him was probably one of the best idea he had ever thought of. The guy usually bitches about stuff, but bringing him out for shopping really shut him up! It was a freaking miracle.

"Shit boss, I am still asking myself the same question! Look at these hats, this purple one or this white one? They are both limited edition! Can you believe that?" Pierce blabbed. "And oh hey, what about that-"

Or... Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all.

"Hey, hey, I am the boss here and that means I am the priority, so which one?!" the Boss asked rather too aggressively. He didn't have time for patience.

"Chill Boss!" the African-American responded, raising his hands up in defense. "Go with the straight cut. But hey, you look good in everything, why not buy'em all."

The Boss sighed in exasperation, "Do you really not understand our situation at all? We have a god damn gang wars out there. Money should mostly be spent on guns and bullets! I can't buy the entire rack just because I look good in everything, I need something to change into and look good 'for the moment', not to run a fucking fashion show."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say man, umm... that sport shirt looks good on you, maybe umm..." Pierce spoke hastily more so than when he usually does, there was a hint of panic in his voice. He certainly knew how cruel his Boss can get, but he's still a blabber mouth who said whatever shit was on his mind, ".. maybe wear that white tank top as undershirt. But, really man you need to relax."

The tank top under the sport shirt... That's an idea. Besides the tank top is on sale.

"Hmm, that's actually genius Pierce." the Boss complimented his newly recruited lieutenant, letting his last comment slide. In any other case, whoever that person who told him to relax would have been on the floor with a bullet in the head.

* * *

"Oh man, shopping with you can be frightening and fun at the same time. Let's go for another round some time."

_'Yeah right'_, the Boss merely grunted. He'll have to think about that. He would probably strangle Pierce to death by the next time around. Should have brought Carlos instead... Yeah, he should probably do that next time.

They weren't far from the parking lot when Pierce suddenly stopped on his tracks, looking sideways.

"Um, hey Boss."

"What now?" the Boss rolled his eyes before looking over his shoulder.

"Do you know that hot chick over there? She's been staring at us, hell, I thought it was just my imagination but I think she's been following us."

Nonsense, if she did, he should have noticed. He's an expert in that sort of things. No one ever escape just by 'following' him, well except for one person, except for...

The Boss's eyes widened in disbelief as he took in the sight of the chick Pierce was talking about.

_It can't be!_

Yes, there was no way. She must be just some look alike.

"Probably no one. Let's go." the Boss answered, almost stuttering as he fell back on his tracks, hands stuffed in his pockets walking away, maintaining his cool. Of all the things there was to be afraid of, and in the Boss's case, 'nothing' has ever scares him off. He hated to admit that he's actually afraid of... of seeing her again.

Pierce followed his boss's steps,"But Boss, she's walking towards us. I think she knows-"

"Mickey?" the familiar feminine voice and the mention of his real name, a name he wanted to buried and forget it was ever given to him, shattered all the confidence and ignorance he had, right at that very moment.

* * *

Pierce knew well that his Boss was a bad ass, a psychopath, a blood thirsty son of a bitch, a pretty boy but one tough scary mother fucker, but never had once since he'd first met him had he seen that look on the Boss's face. Hell, he didn't expect to see that expression in ever! He was sure nobody, not even Johnny Gat, the first Saint member who had been the first to know Boss, had ever seen the Boss like this.

The Boss was terrified.

The name though, which he assumed was the Boss's real name almost made him laugh on the spot. Of course he dare not, the man would put a bullet in him.

Nobody knew the Boss's name. Pierce was always curious on why the Boss would kept his name a secret like that, and now he knew, he understands the poor man. He thought of how bad ass his name must be, but Mickey? Really? Hell, that was unexpected. They even made a game of guessing the Boss's name, that was of course without the Boss knowing. He had always imagined the Boss's real name to be either Lex, or maybe Robin. Pretty bad ass don't you think? Shaundi however, was very confident with 'Fernando'. What the hell? Wasn't Fernando suppose to be a Latin name? The Boss's an Asian, she really should slow down on those light bulbs, seriously.

_Still I can't wait until the others hear about this. _

_No, I think I'll make Shaundi begs me into telling her and then.. I'll tell them. _

_Oh man... that is a brilliant idea. Genius, genius Pierce!  
_

"Fuck Pierce, run!" the Boss suddenly shouted on his face, snapping him out of his fantasy of Shaundi on her knees begging him into telling her the Boss's real name.

Pierce was quick on his feet, but the Boss was already far ahead of him. _Damn, why does the boss has to be taller than me?_ _He's an Asian, wasn't he suppose to be short? And now I have to run twice my own pace! _Pierce bitched to himself as he ran.

The Boss was already in the car, with the engine started ready to drive away when he got there. Throwing all their shopping bags into the back seat, Pierce looked out the window and saw the woman who was chasing them earlier was getting into her own car. "Fuck boss, she's coming after us with her car!"

"Fuuccckk!" the Boss cursed, the car speed escalating.

"Now will you tell me who the hell is that gurl?"

"None of your fucking business Pierce." the Boss retorted, his sharp eyes focusing on the road.

"You want me to shoot her?"

"Don't you dare!"

"I was just.." he decided to change the topic, "So,ehem.." he faked clearing his throat,"Mickey huh?"

"Shut the fuck up Pierce. You tell anyone about that, I'll fucking gut you like a sewer rat!" the Boss threatened, eyes that was once on the road now throwing Pierce with murdering glare.

"Wha-Why you gonna be like that Boss? I was just asking nicely."

The Boss didn't answer back, he never really like to talk much, but knowing his Boss was upset, Pierce dare not poke further. The plan of keeping his own mouth shut didn't last long when the sound of a very fast car approaching from behind was heard, Pierce freaked and yelped when the stranger's car assaulted the back of the Boss's car.

"That bitch!" the Boss cursed and turned his wheel to the right side of the road and now driving on the other lane, nearly hit by the Steelwater's garbage truck in the motion.

Pierce was almost sure he had wet his pants. "Damn that gurl don't know when to quit!"

Boss was an insane driver, but that girl caught up to him! Who the hell was that girl anyway and more importantly what in the hell was going on? One minute he was all shopping with the boss, thought he had finally gotten to the Boss's good side and next thing he knew, a crazy bitch was charging after them on the highway. And the Boss won't even let him shoot her!

"Stop the car Mickey I know it's you!"

"How did she get next to us?!" Pierced yelled out loud.

The Boss didn't answer, instead, he turned to face the mad young chick who claimed to know him "I knew it!" the girl had said and without a moment of hesitation, the Boss rammed the side of her car with his own and they heard a feminine squeal and the boss smirked before escalating the car speed yet again.

"Damn boss! You are going to kill us both."

"Beats getting caught by her! Now just shut up and let me drive our asses to safety before she gets to us again."

Pierce was curious about many things, but since he treasured his own life so much, for once, he shut his traps until they arrived at the crib.

* * *

The Boss and Pierce rushed into the crib, looking like they had been chase by some ghost. Not that he believed in that sort of shenanigans but people must knew what he meant.

Never had he seen that look on the Boss. It was kind of amusing really, yet Johnny was concerned about it. If something could be scaring the Boss off like that, then whatever it was must have been fuck ass scary.

"Yo, what happened? You two look like shit."

"Honestly I don't know either, the Boss won't sa-mmph!" The Boss clamped Pierce's mouth shut and whispered something to the poor kid until he nodded his head furiously.

"Uh Boss, someone's here for you." one of our new recruits called out from the stairs.

"Just who the hell is it at a time like this?"

"Not sure. Asian, long hair, pretty and young."

"Fuck! She followed us here." the Boss looked panic, and since I've known him, this was the first time I've seen him this unsettled.

"Who you talking about Boss?" Johnny asked, raising a brow.

"This ends here." everyone could hear him muttered loudly as he did ascended up the stairs and above the ground, not even registering Johnny's question.

Johnny turned his gaze at Pierce who was about to follow the Boss's steps and asked, "What the hell happened Pierce?"

"I am about to find out. You coming?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading dear readers. Don't forget to review, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a freaking nightmare!

Why was she in Stilwater? He had made sure he fled as far away from home as possible and now, of all the places she could be in right now, she had to be here, in _his _city, _his crib_ on top of that. He should have know she would snuck up to them like she did. First she had to chase him down all the way from one highway to the other, going all around Stilwater as they did and after the attempt failed, she covertly followed him to the crib. Just how in the fucking hell did she even managed that?

He was smart for a brute, but unfortunately she was even smarter than he was. Of course she was, she had always been; smart, beautiful, charismatic, just like his mother, just like _their _mother.

The Boss heard her voice booming loud from the crib's entrance, the used-to-be church hall of the Saints's hideout. Well, it wasn't really much of a hideout anymore, almost every being in Stilwater knew the place, and with that girl making so much chaos in _his_ territory, everyone will know about her and who she was to him. It was indubitable what he had to do, that girl had to be stopped and sent away immediately.

"What's the big deal? Just let me in!"

"For the third time now, this ain't a place for you lady, you are pretty and all but our Boss aren't looking for company right now."

"Hell with that, he's my-"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the Boss questioned furiously as he entered the hall, his voice made his once crowding crew spontaneously cowering to the side, they knew better to back off whenever he uses that tone on anyone.

"Mickey!" the girl yelled out in enthusiasm ignoring the angry aura emitted from the said man, bright smile on her pretty face as she approached the Boss and instantaneously jumped on him, embracing him in front of his present crew. Hell, in less than an hour everyone in his entire gang would knew his name, so much for keeping Pierce's mouth shut.

"Where have you been? You know I've been worried sick." the young girl questioned as she looked up to him, both her hands cupping his face close to hers and gently. She still had the same bright doe eyes, her hair were much longer than he had remember them to be, dark and luscious, her scent reminds him of _home_. A place with memories he vowed to obliterate and yet in just a matter of second, her scents recollected back those memories.

"Are you actually living here?" she looked around, "I heard you are-"

"Jesus Min, What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you of course!" she frowned as her hands gripped tighter around his face, she just wouldn't let go no matter how hard he tried to shove her away. "I thought you would be happy to see me after three years, instead here you are being all angry and looking tough, as usual." she added the last part as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and that didn't occurred to you when I drove away like a mad man to avoid you?" the Boss asked as he was trying to pull her hands away from his face. "Get your hands off me!" he snapped after several attempts failed.

"Gee, you don't have to snap at me." the girl said, before slapping the Boss's face hard with both her hands that was once gently holding them, earning her a wail from the man she did it on, gasps and exclamation of surprises from some of their audiences in the room.

"Fuck!" the Boss hollered at the stinging pain on his cheeks, holding them as he did. It wasn't that painful or anything, it certainly beats being bombed on or put to a coma. Still, the shock of having to be slapped on came too sudden that it kind of made him yelped out so shamelessly in front of a number of his crew. Now there was a fat chance he would lose respect and his tough cool guy image, ruined!

If she was anyone else, he would have shove the bitch's head in the toilet bowl.

"That's for being an asshole!" the girl added furiously.

"Yo Boss, who's this?" Johnny strolled in with Pierce in tow, "A chick you banging?" he added and managed to chuckle a little, stopping just behind the said chick who suddenly turned around, punching Johnny square in the face, the same girl who had just slapped the Bosses face red on both cheeks.

"He's my brother you moron!"

* * *

It was a real peachy day.

Earlier that day he had pancakes for breakfast, Shaundi was no where to interrupt his meeting session with the Boss talking about the Ronin, then the said usual uptight Boss miraculously asked him to go shopping together with the Boss, they had lunch at Freckle Bitches. It wasn't a date or anything, just bro's hang out. It was a pleasant day sure, and it got exciting too. That was until this lady followed them to the parking lot, called out the Boss's real name, Boss got scared, chasing them down the highway, and turned out she was tailing them to the crib, then it got even better! The same girl, who was a head shorter than the Boss was slapped at him and gave Gat a punch on the face. She did made the notorious gang leader yelped and sending the monstrous second in command to the ground.

Turns out, she's the Boss's little sister.

"So, you are the Boss little sister?" Pierce started his questioning. Too bad Shaundi wasn't there for all of this. He made a mental note to boast about this to that hippie chick later on.

"Hey, I am not little anymore, besides me and my brother are only six years apart." she answered as she followed them to the main hall.

The Boss rolled his eyes and grunted, hands in his pockets. "You shouldn't have come here."

"I can do whatever I want and most certainly do not need your consent."

"Lady, you have no idea what we are dealing with right now. I suggest you return to being a cheerleader in whichever high school you are suppose to be in." Gat snapped at her.

Pierce knew Gat wouldn't lay a finger on the Boss's sister even after what she did to him. Gat did respect the Boss that much. But still, a little snapping wouldn't hurt, besides the Boss wouldn't mind, he was also a victim here.

"He's right." the Boss added, confirming Pierce's assumption.

"I am not a high school student anymore! I've just graduated." the girl retorted, her brows furrowed. She did looks kind of like the Boss. Well, a feminine Boss, with an even more bossier attitude. "You weren't even there for my graduation."

When they got to the main hall, the Boss had the rest of the crew out except for the Boss himself, his sister, Gat and Pierce. Gat sat himself on the worn out sofa, legs stretched out resting on the coffee table, an arm draped at the back of the sofa.

"You actually hang out down here?" Boss's sister looked around our sanctuary with evident disgust on her face. It was true, the place was a wreckage, dirts everywhere, smelling like the sewer , crawling with vermins, and worse thing was, Pierce's first night there he stepped on a (or maybe several) human shit within the said shit hole. It was around that South corner of the underground hotel entrance.

The Boss sat himself next to Johnny and Pierce drag an empty barrel for the little lady to sit on, "You sittin' or not?"

The girl snorted, "I rather stand and not dirty my skirt, thank you." she said snobbishly.

Pierce was about to make a comeback but the Boss hold up a hand and said, "Don't mind her Pierce, she can be a bitch sometimes."

"Well excuse you!" the Boss's sister retorted.

"Hey, if your are graduated, why aren't you going to uni? I thought you had a new family a few weeks after they sent you to that orphanage." the Boss leaned towards and asked inquisitively.

"How did you know all that?" she quirked a brow curiously questioning.

The Boss faked clearing his throat. "I had my sources. Now answer my question."

"They were a nice family, definitely not our kind. I left them to come here after I graduated high school. We left in good terms and still in touch. Mom and Dad are two adorable couple..." she trailed off, but Pierce swore he saw the Boss flinched at the mention of his sister's new parents."...and I have a bitchy older sister instead of an useless older brother who hasn't contacted me in years, until now."

"Then I am sorry I am an useless brother to you. You shouldn't have come here, so you may as well go back to your new family." The Boss seemed offended.

"I can't." she shrugged.

"Why the fuck not?" It was Johnny's turn to ask and it he was rather impatient.

"It is none of your business stranger, but to answer my brother's question well... I am here for a few reasons."

"What reasons?" Pierce took his turn to participate in the conversation.

"First off, I _am_ a student in Stilwater University and second I come all the way here searching for you." she pointed a finger at the Boss.

"Shit Boss, if the Sons of Somedi knew about her, she's going to be in big trouble." Pierce pointed out.

"I know." the Boss sighed, taking out a cigarette from the box laid on the coffee table. "She is in trouble the moment she stepped foot here in Stilwater." he lighted up the cigarette and started to smoke before he continued, "...and not just the Sons of Somedi, the other gangs may target her. The Brotherhood, the Ronin..."

"Since when do you smoke?" the girl asked, scrunching her brows.

"Exactly how did you know I was here?" the Boss ignored the question asked and required his own.

"You were put in a coma and I didn't know about that until I saw a picture of you in the news along with a video of you breaking out of jail." the Boss's sister answered, " You have turned into a wanted criminal, I was worried and I missed you. You are my only real family left."

"So you do know I am a gang leader now?"

"Of course I know you are the gang leader of the Saints."

"And you still came here knowing how dangerous it is to be around me?"

"The Boss's right girl, you should have known. We are picking fights with those violent gangs outside and they will target you once they knew you are the Boss's sister." Pierce said.

"I don't care. They wouldn't know anyway if any of your gang members can keep their mouth shut. I just want to be with my brother and besides I can help you people. let me join the gang." the girl suggested bluntly, but sounded more like a demand. Pierce had predicted that she would said something like that and for once he wasn't glad that he was right. She's young and most likely no experience being in a gang and it could get her killed and she's the Boss's family too. Pierce may not dare to say this out loud but, it was obvious that the Boss's sister was the Boss's weakness. Although compare to Shaundi, Shaundi was young too, she's a college student yes, but at least she understand Stilwater and had experience... which includes an expert information gathering from her mountains of exes.

The Boss stood up abruptly, "Fuck that! You are not staying here in Stilwater, you need to get out of here ASAP! Do you understand me?"

"I don't need to hear that from you. You haven't exactly been there for me, so why should I listen to you?"

"Min! I know you missed hanging out with me and I appreciate that but this isn't the way it should be. I am a gang leader now, a known killer, a criminal. You and I live in different worlds now."

The girl approached the Boss, her hands took a hold of his left hand and with puppy eyes she looked up at him. "Please, trust me. I don't care about anything else. I just want to be with my brother again. Please, i promise you I would do anything you say, just don't sent me away. I just want my brother back no matter who he had become." When her eyes started brimming with tears; the Boss's flinched, Gat sitting up straight and Pierce covering his mouth with a gasp.

There was a pregnant pause in the room. None of the males in the room know what to do. The Boss stared at his sister for a moment before he tore his gaze away. The Boss was hesitating, like he wanted to say no and at the same time he couldn't deny his sister's wishes.

"Please? I won't be a trouble I promise." and with that one last beg, the Boss wavered, but quite surprisingly he still didn't give in.

"I'll have to think about it." the Boss replied, a smile was formed on his sister's face. "But I have a condition."

"For the moment, you will be staying at Johnny's girlfriend's house."

"What the hell?!" Gat exclaimed in his seat.

"That's insane! What if them other gangs-"

Pierce was cut off by the Boss who gentle remove his sister's hand away from his own and started towards the stairs. "I am asking for a favor as a friend Johnny, I'll do anything you ask of me. Can you keep my sister safe with Aisha?"

Pierce looked back at Gat who hesitated for a moment but agreed to it eventually. Pierce knew deep down Johnny will not deny any favor coming from the Boss. Besides, it was kind of amusing the Boss actually asked for a favor instead of demanding people to just do whatever shit he asked.

But the thought of Gat baby sitting the Boss's sister? That has got to be fun, considering he just got punched on the face by the said girl.

"Mickey, where are you going?" the Boss's sister asked.

"Getting some fresh air." the Boss's sighed and his sister was about to follow until he added, "Alone." with his back on them, holding a hand up to stop his sister on her tracks as if he had a third eye on the back of his head. "And don't you call me Mickey again in front of my crew." he warned before he fully ascended up the stair.

There was silence until the Boss left the room. Pierce decided to be the first to broke the silence, "So, girl, what's should we call you?"

The girl turned around and smiled at both Pierce and Gat, "Name's Minnie, Min's fine. I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

That was how Pierce figured out the Boss's parents had a thing for Mickey and Minnie and man... he was right.

* * *

**Review please :) It'll encourage me to keep the chapters coming. **


	3. Chapter 3

It had just been a few days since Minnie arrived in Stilwater. Her initial plan was; while on her quest searching for her gangster brother, she planned on looking for a partime job while staying for University. The Stilwater University was kind of a fun place so far, but most of the students there were always high. Her dorm was not as lovely as it seemed on the internet, but was decent enough to live in, and her roommates were kind of nice too, though one of them could use a little more shower, clean herself up a bit and slow down on the pipes, otherwise they are fun to talk with. But seemed like she didn't have to stay in that dorm anymore, since she had finally found her brother and he did kind of 'ordered' her to stay in one of his gang member's girlfriend's house.

Truth be told, Minnie felt kind of weird having to live with a gangster and her girlfriend, who the former she barely even know and the later she had never even met.

"So? Are you living with this girlfriend of yours?" Minnie just had to asked, it would be kind of awkward if he was. If he does, then that meant she would be invading 'their' private sanctuary especially when they do something that couples usually do that involves the bed, or shower, or the living room! What if she walked in on them one day? And say if she did, that would be so awkward that she wouldn't even dare to show her face to anyone in that house again.

"Do you really have to ask?" the man in the square glasses answered with a raised brow at Minnie who was sitting behind another one of her brother's gang member who called himself Pierce.

Minnie inwardly cursed his brother for making her a third party; demanding her to stay in the spec guy's girlfriend's house.

"Wait a minute, what was your name again?" Minnie was pretty sure the Pierce guy called him a name that associated with guns or something, she wasn't paying attention then and her brother did called him with a different name. She was a smart girl but when it comes to names, she's just bad, which was odd.

"Seriously? We've been sitting in this car for nearly an hour, we've been to your dorm to pick up your things and you just ask that now. Do you even know my name?" Pierce turned around awaiting for Minnie's responses, something about the look he flashed her that said 'Please tell me you know my name. It'll make me feel a lot better.' or something else along that line.

"I know your name, Pierce." Minnie put an emphasize on his name. "So chill."

"It's Johnny Gat." the Asian man in glasses answered halfheartedly.

"Okay Mr Gat , do you prefer I call you Johnny instead?"

"Either will do. I don't really mind, as long as you don't call me Johnny Cat, I'm cool."

"Hey man, you are still upset about that? It was just a fun video by one of the boys, don't need to get-"

"Oh, you want me to shove your ass in that street bin just outside the crib like I did that kid?" Even from where she was seated (though Minnie couldn't catch a glimpse on Johnny glaring eyes with his glasses on), the murderous aura emitting from Johnny was very apparent.

"Er- No thank you sir." Pierce answered with a gulp.

"Then never bring it up again."

"But you were-"

"I said never!" he threatened Pierce one last time and with that Pierce just nodded and Johnny's eyes went back on focusing on the road.

Even after being snapped at, it seemed that this Pierce wouldn't stop talking. He had been on and on about how unfair it is that this Shaundi seemed to always stole his ideas and he boasted about how Mickey was taking him to shopping and all other boring stuff about Freckle Bitches and the only time he didn't talk was when he turned on the radio on the tape and sang along and while at it. Frankly, he hasn't gone ten seconds without opening his mouth. "So Min, I gotta ask, was your brother born in South America? Because I'm wondering where he got that Latin accent of his, which was weird considering he's an Asian and you don't have the accent." Pierce asked, his head looking over his passenger seat to Minnie.

"That obvious huh? Yeah he was." Min said, "My brother and I were born in Argentina. Our entire family moved to New York when I was only a year old. To Mickey, Spanish was his mother tongue language, even his friends in New York were mostly Hispanic and I think he spoke a lot more of Spanish than English, hence his accent."

"Don't tell me that's why he's more fond of Carlos than me!"

"No such thing Pierce. The Boss may not admit it himself but I know he respects you as much as he does any of us. Never doubt that." Johnny said as he put a comforting hand on Pierce's shoulder.

Min smiled at this, her brother's gang sure are full of surprises.

"He's right. Just stay loyal to him, I'm sure he'll start open up to you. Don't let that cold exterior fooled you, he's quite a sensitive one that Boss of yours. Oh, and do you know he's a fan of Jane Austen?"

"That's what I thought!" Johnny admitted with a grin. "I knew I saw he slipped Pride and Prejudice into his jacket a few years back."

"And you never told any of us, why?" Pierce asked Johnny, his face was filled with amusement of the new discovery.

"It wasn't important?"

"Hell yeah it is."

"Hey, just don't tell him I said that." Minnie added as she leaned herself towards the gap between the two front seat.

"You tell us more of your brother's dirty little secret and we promise you our lips are sealed little lady." Pierce suggested with a look of reassurance.

Johnny shook his head responsively, small smile grazing his lips."Yo, if the Boss finds out about this, he is going to kill not just you, but every ass in this car."

"Hey, not if any of us is keeping quiet about it. Besides it's all in good fun."

"Oh-oh! We can even make a guessing game out of this!" Minnie recommended enthusiastically, "I'll ask the two of you the questions and gave some choices of answers for to guess which one's right. It'll just be like a fun version of MCQ about the Saints Leader! Wouldn't it be fun?"

"Yeah, yeah! Yo girl, I like the way you think." Pierce agreed to it.

"You know what, fuck it I'm down." Johnny finally gave in and the entire car ride became a bonding moment for the three.

_**Meanwhile, in the train...**_

"Don't worry! I am going to make a bad ass out of you Car-_*ha-hatchoo!*_"

"Um, Boss are you sure you haven't caught a flu, because you have been sneezing for quite a few times now." Carlos asked with a worried look on his face, before he got off the train.

"I'm fine, just go. I got everything planned for Maero. Just ready your ass when the time comes." the Boss put up a tough face even after a humiliating sneeze in public.

* * *

A beautiful African American woman greeted them from the front door as Johnny, Pierce and Min arrived. She seemed like a very nice lady and there was something very familiar about her, though Min couldn't pin point where she had seen her before.

"My name is Aisha and I am Johnny's girlfriend which I am sure you have heard."

Minnie was about to introduce herself when she caught a sight of a picture on the living room. A poster of the R&B queen Aisha who looked a lot like the one standing in front of her.

"Wait, you are that famous R&B singer Aisha? No wonder you look familiar!" Minnie's eyes were almost bulged out of her eyes sockets. She was never really a fan of R&B, but her friend back in New York was and when Minnie said Aisha was famous, she really was even in New York. The fact that Aisha was standing right in front of her means, the news of her death was just a rumor then?

"That's right girl." she winked at Minnie who responded with an amused smile and a "Wow..." Thanking lady luck who had been on her side since the beginning of the day. From a store discount, a smile from one of the hottest guy in her Uni, to finally found her brother, joining the gang and to live with Aisha? Her day couldn't get any better! She mentally noted to herself to boast about this to her friend when she reply her email later.

"Sure you are fine with this Ish?" Johnny asked with concerned.

"Are you kidding? I've been looking for a girl friend ever since I faked my death. Thank the Boss for me will you?"

It surprises Minnie when she heard Aisha actually faked her death. She wondered why someone would throw away all that fame and talent. But that meant, she couldn't possibly tell her friend about this? _What a bummer..._

"That's not the reaction I have expected." Minnie heard Johnny muttered to himself, and he was right, it wasn't the reaction Minnie herself had expected either.

"Well aren't you going to help us carrying Minnie's stuff to her room?" Aisha turned looking at Johnny pointedly.

Johnny sighed in response but obeyed anyway.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I was too shocked. But how did you know my name?" Minnie asked Aisha, while helping with carrying her own luggage up the stairs.

"Oh, Johnny told me about it. Is it alright if I call you Min?"

"Of course it is." Minnie approved with a sincere smile.

"And you can call me Ish if you like." Aisha replied with an equal smile on her face. Minnie had a feeling she will get along very well with Aisha and hope to herself she could find a friend in her.

"Jesus how many luggage does she have!" they heard Pierce's voice came from the front door. He said the same thing when they move her stuff from her dorm to Johnny's car too.

"Be careful with them Pierce! If I found anything broken I'll sue you." Minnie yelled from the stair before she laughed along with Aisha.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But at least I updated. ;p **

**Remember to review my dear readers and to those who already did follows, favorite and reviewed my story... Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is mature! Warning, violence all the M stuff. If you are a kid or an anti rough smut you wouldn't like this chapter. Read at your risk and don't come complaining cause I've warned you._ This is_ a Saints Row fanfiction, everything is bad, gore, rated 18..what do you expect haha.**

**Anyway, I will again apologize for the grammar and the late update. **

**Enjoy reading my dear readers. **

* * *

The darkened sky, the smell of fresh rain, the sound of the thunder as he watched the lightning dances down and lights up the sky, the way the raindrops were showering down to his head, flowing down his slender figure soaking him entirely; his face, his hair, his thin white shirt, his jean, his shoes and he couldn't care less that he might catch a cold later or that he needed to get himself a new shoes. Everything about a rainy day was beautiful, and he loved it.

His head tilted up to the sky, eyes closed, a small smile formed on his lips as he tasted the rain, the feel of every drops of rain on his face was an amenity, a remedy and to what he wasn't sure, but if he had to guess then it was probably a remedy to everything he had ever done, maybe something that had to do with his pitiful life so far. He just knew that right then and there, the rain washed all his cares away and he wanted to stay this way forever, because nothing can compare to what he was feeling at the moment, the feeling of contentment, his mind was so at ease that he almost fell asleep just by standing in the rain.

Then everything fell back to reality, his eyes snapped open as his cell phone vibrated in the back of his sodden jean. He cursed to whoever disturbed his alone time, he thought he had warned everyone about leaving him to himself on every rainy day, because those days were the only days he felt like he could actually rest. He tried to ignore the call, and it goes once, twice, thrice, and eventually, he pull out his phone from his back pocket, muttering in anger about killing whoever it was and answered with a bark that could gave an elder a heart attack.

"What the hell do you want!"

"Boss! Carlos is taken away by the Brotherhood." It was Pierce on the other line, sounded as panic as the time when his hat was blown away by the wind.

The Boss's eyes widened, now he regretted not picking up his phone the first time."How in the fucking hell did that happened?"

"We got a call from Maero's bitch, saying they strung'im up at the back of his truck near the Docks and we are heading there right now, but since that place is crawling with the Brotherhood I don't think with our small number we can take them all out ."

"Just tell everyone to stay put, protect the crib. I'll handle this myself!" the Boss ended the call as he jumped himself on the suburb street and started pointing his gun at the next car approaching, a pink Zenith with two passengers. "Stop the car and get the fuck out!" he was still pointing his gun at the driver as he quickly waltzed to the driver side of the car and opened the door. He was surprised at how people in this town still don't know when to lock the doors of their cars, they must know Stilwater has the highest highjacking rate in the entire United States of America.

"What the fuck man! Police!" the driver cried as he was pulled out of the car by force and to the street, and all the while the other person on the front passenger seat was too stunned to even move, but managed to question in a panicked trembling voice, "No! Please don't hurt me."

"Shut the fuck up or I'll blow your head off." the Boss added pointing his gun at the blonde Caucasian man whose ass was still on the street as he get himself into the car before driving away with his eyes focusing on the road and he heard the blonde man behind them and called out "Saki!"

"Why are you doing this!" the female on the passenger seat shrieked.

The Boss had almost forgotten about the existence of the other person next to him, he cursed himself for being in bad luck for getting on a car with two passengers. He then turned to glare at the woman next to him but his glare was short lived as his eyes caught the sight of her angelic face. The woman was beautiful, an Asian and probably a college student, she had long mahogany colored brown hair and don't get him started with her body. Not even his favorite strippers can compare to this woman.

_'Why the hell would she wear such short, skin tight dress on a cold rainy day!' _And it just happens to be in black! Black! His other favorite color, aside from purple. The Boss was eying her body hungrily as he debate with himself wether to stop and have a quicky with the girl or wait until he rescued Carlos.

"A car!" the girl suddenly alerted, pointing a finger in front of them.

With quick reflexes, the Boss avoided crashing into another car and he didn't even flinched. Well what can he say, he was used to all this; almost hit and got hit and for those who tried to sue him, a bullet to the head.

"What is wrong with you?!" the girl cried in bewilderment. "First you throw out my boy friend, hijack my car and you almost kill us both! And I don't care if you want to die, just don't take me with you, I don't want to die!"

The Boss cleared his throat, mentally lecturing himself to stop being a horny dog for a while and save Carlos. "Well you will _die_ if your keep talking." he added almost too calmly, all the while speeding up the car and he heard the girl whimpered in fear.

* * *

It was her birthday and her boyfriend promised her a romantic dinner at Kanto. It was supposed to be a great day for her. She woke up that morning feeling well rested, her parents gifted her a new car, her girl friends were throwing her a surprise party at mid-day, everything was perfect until it started to rain before five in the afternoon, she hated rain. This is her birthday and it's supposed to be sunny and warm! If it wasn't raining she wouldn't have had to freeze herself in her new dress. Knowing it's raining, she still couldn't not wear this dress, she bought it to show her Eric, but now, now she regretted it.

That bastard didn't even get her a present, he was late for an hour to pick her up and he came to her house with glitters at the side of his neck and behind his ears, and the smell of cheap perfume! The nerve of that jerk, going to strip club behind her back and on her birthday.

They had a fight in her new car. Eric was driving and shouting about how she was being paranoid. Then all of a sudden, a stranger pointed a gun at Eric and threw him out of her car and the handsome rain soaked stranger just let himself in and drove away with her still in the car. She was too shocked to move and everything was happening too quick.

She was scared, yet she was slightly bit thankful. This stranger did thrown out Eric and he deserved it. But this same stranger is holding a gun and when she opened her mouth a bit too much in a flow of panic. The man glared at her for a moment, his eyes were sharp, intimidating, but they made her heart leaped with excitement as she looked straight into them and for some reason she couldn't understand, his expression changed so quickly to one that she couldn't grasp. It was like he was lost in his own thought.

There was something so familiar about him, yet she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen him before.

Then at the corner of her eyes she saw the shadow of a car in front of them almost too close and she yelled out a warning to the car thief and to her surprise the guy didn't even flinched or looked the slightest surprised and avoided ramming onto the other car, like it doesn't matter to him even if they died of a car crash.

She knew she shouldn't be yelling at a man with a gun, but she couldn't held in her emotion much longer but she shut herself eventually after a threat from the stranger that he would kill her if she kept it up.

The entire car ride was quiet.

This crazy man was driving so fast, at the same time he looked anxious and muttering curses and things like killing, burning, Maero and Carlos. Saki found herself trembling in fear, praying to every Gods and Goddess out there to protect her. She was tearing and sobbing halfway to the destination and the man sighed in annoyance but to Saki's surprised, he pulled out tissues from the tissue box on top of the AC and shoved it to her.

"Wipe them off and stop sobbing or I'll wipe your face for you." he added not even turning his head the slightest bit to look at her. "And I won't be gentle."

* * *

On the entire car ride, he thought of many ways to kill that big fucker Maero and his bitch. When he finally arrived at the Docks and the moment his eyes laid on the big red truck dragging Carlos, his anger was flaring up, he gritted his teeth, pulled out his gun as he drove faster trying to catch up to the truck driver.

"Jesus, is that a person?! " the girl yelled in surprise.

The Boss ignored her, not even listening to a word she said. He drove right next to the truck and started shooting at the rear mirror and before he could even see the driver, the truck rammed on the pink Zenith he was driving to the side walk and the girl next to him cried in panic as he ran through a member of the Brotherhood, who was shooting at them.

"Fuck!" the Boss cursed. He should have brought an SMG instead of a fucking pistol and the small car he's driving is not helping, his opponent is a big ass fucking truck.

"Woman can you drive?" he asked hurriedly, eyes still on the road as he thought of a plan.

"What?" the girl replied in a small timid voice.

"Can you fucking drive?!"

"Ye-yes!"

"Now you drive to the left of the truck, and I'll be shooting. When we get close, I'll jump on the truck and you retreat slowly. Don't worry, before we get there, I'll make sure every cockroach around us dead."

"But-"

"No buts! My friend's life is on the line here and I will not let him die on my watch. Do you understand me?!" the Boss pulled on the girl's arm roughly, "Now move your ass!"

The two switched seats quickly, and the Boss immediately shoots every Brotherhood members who was trying to shoot them. "Lower your head if you don't want to get shot!" he told the girl and added as he sat himself on top of the car's door,"These fuckers may look tough and all but when it comes to shooting, they sucked." he shook his head as he shot a Brotherhood.

As they caught up to the truck once again, and for some weird reason, the woman was driving even faster, more confident in her driving skill as they got nearer and the Boss couldn't help but gape a little at her as she said, "Don't worry, we'll save your friend! Forget about jumping, just shoot."

The Boss wasted no time pointing his gun and aim for the head as he saw the driver of the truck. "Say goodnight pendejo!" he said as he shot a bullet through the driver's head.

* * *

The sky was getting dark, it didn't rain around the Dock's area so the street was dusty, and bloody. The asphalt were covered in blood, dead brotherhood bodies were sprawling on the street, pedestrians were long gone some ran away in fear, some died in the commotion, and it wouldn't be long until the police and more Brotherhood arrive.

Carlos was murmuring in pain. He couldn't even get himself to speak, let alone move. His arms were tangled, more than a half of his entire body skin was torn, covered in blood, gore, asphalt and the Boss could barely recognize him.

"Carlos..." he knelt down before his lieutenant, hand gripping on one of Carlos's. His looked down at Carlos apologetically and said, "Stay with me. The ambulance is on the way."

With all the strength he's got, Carlos shook his head and forced a smile.

The Boss looked away, because he knew, that even if Carlos made it out of this alive, he would be disabled. The guy had lost a lot of blood, despite his broken limbs and torn skin and there was no way to get him out of the thick chain in such short amount of time.

When he heard Carlos murmured in his pained voice, the Boss looked up to see the look on Carlos's face begging him. Begging him to end the pain and his sad smile told him _'it's alright, do what must be done'_.

It was a hard decision for the Boss, but when he had decided he forced a smirk and said, "I'm sorry mi amigo. Just know that you've done me proud."

Still smiling, Carlos nodded his head even in pain before closing his eyes preparing himself for what that came next.

* * *

It was the perfect time to escape. But she wouldn't, rather she couldn't. Her mind was telling her to go and escape, but her body just froze as she looked out of the window, her eyes were fixated on the stranger who had thrown her boyfriend out of the car, stolen her car, threatening her, murdered all those people on the street, forcing her to be an accomplice. How could someone so merciless, so dangerous, can be so... impressive.

His determination to save his friend was impressive.

_'My friend's life is on the line here and I will not let him die on my watch you understand me?!'_

When he said those words with such determination, Saki felt her heart fluttering. Nevermind the tissue part.

The man was kicking the truck and shooting the chain hopelessly. There was no way he could get his friend off that chain.

He knelt down beside where his poor friend was lying, his long bangs covering his face.

Saki kept staring at them until she saw the Asian man pulled up his pistol once again, and a single gun- shot echoed through the entire street.

Something flared in her then. It was unexpected. She ran out of the car and towards the scene. "Why would you kill him!"

"Why are you still here?" he glared at her through his bangs, still kneeling.

"You said you wouldn't let him die, you even called the ambulance, you-"

"This isn't any of your fucking business! You best get out of here when you still have the chance. I am not in the mood." he warned her, looking back down on Carlos.

"No! This is wrong, you are insane. You killed more than what? twenty man today? I understand at least they are the bad guys, but how could you kill your own friend, you are a heartless monster!"

The tall Asian man stood on his feet slowly, he stared into her eyes fixedly like a predator, he prowled towards her and as he got closer Saki took a step back, but before she could back away further, she was pulled towards him roughly with his bloodied hand that was once holding onto his dead friend's hand.

"Wh-let me go!"

"You think I enjoy killing him?" he said in a low dangerous voice. "If he wasn't asking for it, I wouldn't have done it."

"Please I- I'm sorry I thought." Saki uttered shakily, struggling to get herself out of the strong grip on her arm.

"You want to see just how heartless I am? I can show you just that." and with that said, he pulled Saki with him, as he walk towards her car. He shove her in forcefully, making her squirm.

She cursed herself for being so stupid. She should have drove away when she had the chance, she shouldn't have yelled at him, she shouldn't have assumed he was just killing his friend because he wanted to, even if it were true she shouldn't have poked her nose in to a matter that doesn't even concern her.

He drove like a mad man once again, and in just what feels like seconds of driving Yumi begged for him to stop whatever he was trying to do, begged him to spare her life. Then the car stopped in a dark abandoned alley.

It was all happening too fast. His hands were all over her body, groping, tearing her black dress open, sucking on her. Tears flowing down her cheeks the entire time, begging for him to stop, yet she wanted more, more of him; his rough kiss, his touch, the way he rammed into her over and over again so aggressively.

He went once, twice, thrice and after the fourth time they came into each other, he stopped and pulled out of her and she fell limp on the passenger seat. Without saying a word, he got out of the car, but before he slammed the door shut, he threw his white shirt on her and walked away.

She was left there alone like a broken doll, sobbing to herself. That was her first time, and there was no way of taking it back.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think ;) I know it's a rough end. I've been playing gangster video games and done research on well..gangsters and these things happens. Gangster are just sick f*** and because the Boss is a psychopath, that a**hole! Don't worry ladies, he'll get what's coming for him in this story, Minnie is going to teach him a lesson..hahahhaha!**


End file.
